mario64hacksfandomcom-20200215-history
Harried Honey Hive
Harried Honey Hive is the sticky sweet ninth course of SM64 Last Impact by entering the beehive hanging at the rightmost edge of the world. Laid out like an actual beehive, this course is made out of interconnected rooms, so it's quite easy to get lost at first. Mario will be a very busy bee while exploring around this place. Levels 'Star 1: Bee Mario Exploration' ' '''Being a bee is awesome! So whether you like it or not, you'd better learn to "bee" and there's no better place to start than the first star. First things first, follow the path that leads to the Queens' room in order to get her permission. Jump up the ascending pillars in the room to reach the bridge, then jump onto the mushroom and onward to talk to the queen. After a brief interrogation (you being the first human she's ever met and all, and no matter what answers you give, you are correct) she will grant you permission to roam around the hive. Make your way back towards the previous room and you will find that the bee guarding the entrance to the Bee Mushroom power-up has moved out of the way. Grab it and make your way across the hall and across the pond by landing on the lily pads. To use the power-up hold A, but don't land in the water because you will lose it. Long jump to the platform straight ahead, then to the mushroom and the top beam. To get across the giant spider web you will have to go through a hole to a small platform on the right wall, and from there to the star. 'Star 2: Panic in the Hive' This star is almost too easy. Make your way to the Queens room (follow the path) but after reaching the mushroom instead of going left towards the queen, go right towards the platform. After the pole jumps, a guard bee will ask you to kill the spiders in the room below. Four dead spiders later, make your way back to the bee and he will reward you with a big shiny star. 'Star 3: Bee Skyrace' Follow the path towards the Queens' room once more, and straight across it you will see the doorway to the race. Straight to the point, a bossy bee will start the race. Grab the Bee Mushroom power-up and begin racing. Through a combination of long jumps and the power-up you have about 55 seconds to reach the finish line archway. 'Star 4: The Hive's Coins' If you've mastered being a bee, you'll collect the 8 red coins with buzzing speed. You will need the Bee Mushroom power-up so make sure to grab it. The coin locations are: # Top wall platform on the right side of the starting room # Pillar on the left in the central room # Smaller mushroom in the Queen's room #Hive next to the bridge in Queen's room #- 8. Above the pond (use both entrances for easier access) The star will appear next to the guard bee in the central room. '''Star 5: Silver Stars and Spiders' Grab the Bee Mushroom power-up and combine with a side jump to reach the top of the tall pillar to your left in the central room. Grab the Spider Mushroom power-up, then walk forward and go up the slope to the right. Here you will need to collect 5 silver stars scattered around the tall pillars. Be very careful when trying to reach the central pillar because the wooden beam above will either make you fall or get stuck during landing. As with all power-ups be careful not to touch the spiders because you will lose it. I recommend getting the star to the far right first, and leave the star above the translucent white last because it's not solid ground. For this last star you will have to long jump into it and as soon as the golden star appears spawn a spider web otherwise you will fall into nothingness. Star 6: Throw Out the Intruder Grab the Bee Mushroom power-up and combine with a side jump to reach the top of the tall pillar to your left in the central room. Walk forward and take the left path to reach one of those giant spiders the bees warned you about. You have to ground pound his head three time to defeat him, but unlike the other spiders, you will have to wait for him to finish his attack before attempting your own otherwise he will hurt you. After every successful pound he will throw you off and become more agitated, so save those coins in case you need them later in the battle. Star 7: 100 Coins You can attempt the "100 coin star" on any level, but keep in mind that when you grab the star your power-up will disappear, so make sure you can continue the level without it. 'Enemies' * Category:SM64: Last Impact Category:SM64: Last Impact Location Category:Level Category:Music-Original Category:Location